Angie Files
by OhSOglam
Summary: My First Fic. Lieutenant Angela Thompson is the newest edition to the JAG family. Will she be accepted and respected as a lawyer? Her past may get in the way. Pairings: HM, A? Not Sure Yet
1. Traffic

Angie Files 

_My First EVER Fic. Please don't flame. I like constructive criticism_.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any of the JAG characters they belong to Don B. However, Angela Thompson is mine, along with others associated with her.

**PAIRINGS**: Harm/Mac, Angie? (You'll just have to find out )

**SETTING**: Not any particular season….only its set before Webb is killed and before Season 10. Also Gunny and Lt. Singer are present in the story.

The only thing keeping AJ Chegwidden's blood pressure from sky rocketing was the Frank Sinatra coming through the speakers. It was distracting him from the fact that he, the Admiral, was late. This day was not starting on the right foot. As if sitting through morning rush hour traffic wasn't enough, when he arrived at the office he would have to deal with the new lieutenant coming in this morning. Finally, he reached JAG Headquarters.

"ADMIRAL ON DECK!", Tiner informed to the rest of the bullpen.

Petty Officer Tiner warily approached "Sir, there are messages waiting for you on your desk."

AJ grunted in reply. "What about the lieutenant?"

"She's not scheduled to come in until nine, sir." Replied Tiner

With that the Admiral shut his office door so he could finally have some much-needed coffee.

Lieutenant Angela Thompson found herself still in bed, having slept through her alarm. "Fantastic…. I'm late for my first day! UGH" she groaned. She quickly jumped out of bed and threw on her uniform. _Make up would have to wait._ After battling morning traffic, she arrived at JAG a little before nine. While in the parking lot she fixed her hair and makeup. Just as she is getting out of the car and opening her door, she hears a thud. "Real smooth there, Thompson!" she said aloud, thinking she hit a car. Looking towards where the noise came from stood a certain 6'4" blue eyed Navy Commander. Coffee was dripping from his uniform.

"I am so sorry, sir! I'll pay for your dry cleaning, I mean…really…I'm so.." she stuttered.

Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. took in the sight before him. She was about 5'10" with blonde hair and piercing green eyes. _Wow, the new lieutenant was a knockout._

"Really it's fine. Accidents happen all the time." He said flashing her his thousand-watt smile.

"Are you sure, sir?" she nervously replied.

"Positive" said Harm, "By the way, I'm Harm." Extending his hand.

She met him in a handshake. "Angela but I prefer Angie, sir." She smiled at him.

"We better hurry, can't keep the Admiral waiting…he's probably at his wits end with me after last week." Quipped Harm eliciting a laugh from the lieutenant. Harm led her to the Admirals office.

AUTHORS NOTE: As for the Frank Sinatra reference in the beginning, AJ just seems like a Sinatra kind of guy Sorry this chapter was so short and terrible. I promise the rest of the chapters will be WAY more entertaining. I've also been wanted to have a character like this in the JAG series to spice things up. You'll she more of her personality in the next few chapters. It's late but I just wanted to get some thoughts down on the First Chapter. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


	2. Elevators Can Be Fun

Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad this story has caught your interest.

Forgot to mention…Angie's a marine.

Elevator

JAG Headquarters

900 Hours

The ding of the elevator jolted Angie from her reverie. Harm and Angie walked into the elevator, which was packed. They managed to fit into the back corner. Angie was facing Harm…close enough that Harm was clearing his throat and seemed a tad uncomfortable. Angie looked at Harm. _Wow, a girl could get lost in those blue eyes of his_. Her thoughts were interrupted by the male voice in front of her.

"So, Angie, ah…where are you from?" said Harm nervously.

"I was born in Tampa, Florida and when I was sixteen I moved to New York City," she replied, "What about you?"

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Just as Harm was about to reply the elevator stopped. They continue to walk through the bullpen. From Lt. Roberts office, Colonel Sarah Mackenzie saw Harm come in with some gorgeous blonde. _Great another blonde Harm can drool over. _

"So Ma'am, what is your opinion on the Smith case? Ma'am?" Asked Bud, snapping Mac back into reality.

"Oh, umm…. Just leave the file on my desk and I'll take a look at it." Said Mac.

"Are you okay, Ma'am?" asked Bud with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine." Said Mac.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"La Jolla, California." He replied with a flirtatious smile.

"Have you always been at JAG?" asked Angie

"Nope. I flew F-14s before my days at JAG." He said.

"Explains the cocky pilot grin I saw earlier." Joked Angie. Before he could reply with a comeback, Angie darted over to Tiner's desk, while flashing him a quick smile. Harm smiled and shook his head. _She'll make things interesting for sure._

"You must be the new Lieutenant" said PO Tiner while looking her up and down.

"Did the uniform give it away?" shot Angie with a smile, " I'm Lieutenant Angela Thompson."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am. The Admiral is expecting you, so go right in." Said Tiner.

"Ah, Lieutenant, come in." said the Admiral. Angie stood at attention. "At Ease, Lieutenant." She relaxed a bit and took a seat.

"I just was looking over your file that was sent over. Your superior officers were very impressed with you. I think you'll do very well here at JAG." Said the Admiral.

"Thank you sir, I'm looking forward to be under your command" Said Angie.

AJ smiled. _She reminds me of Mac when she first came to JAG._ "We have a staff meeting at 1100. I'll give you your first assignment and I'd like you to meet the senior officers." He said, "Dismissed."

"Aye Aye, sir." Angie said as she stood at attention.

"Tiner! Have Lt. Sims help Lt. Thompson get settled."

Reviews please! I know I know. I have to go through the boring stuff and set everything up. I have some good cases coming and some friendships forming. Then will get into the Romance and drama. LOL.


	3. Authors Note

I'm glad a few people on here enjoy the story…and thank you for leaving reviews. I won't be able to post another chapter for about two and a half weeks. I'm going to Lacrosse camp. I leave in less than a week and I'll try to crank out another chapter. If not, I post a few when I get back. I'll write them in my spare time over the next few weeks.

THANKS!

Peace && Love,

Victoria


	4. Indecent Exposure

"Hello, Ma'am!" I'm Lt. Sims or you can call me Harriet." Said the blonde woman.

"Very nice to meet you, Harriet. I appreciate you helping me out." Said Angie, "By the way, You can call me Angela, but I prefer Angie."

"It's no problem Ma'am…here is your desk." Said Harriet while pointing me in the direction of my new desk.

"Thank you…Would you mind showing me where the break room is so I can get some coffee? Lord knows I need it." Angie said with a smile.

Harriet smiled and gently pulled me over to the break room. "Ma'am why don't you join me along with Colonel Mackenzie for lunch? Unless you already have plans." Asked Harriet.

"That would be great. Should I meet you downstairs at 1300?" Angie asked.

Harriet nodded.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Conference Room

JAG HQ

1100

_Great. Where's the conference room? I'm going to be late looking for it._ Angie spotted the Colonel. "Excuse me, Ma'am, could you tell me where the conference room is."

Mac looked at Angie intently_. So this is the blonde Harm was drooling over. She won't last a second in the courtroom. How old is she anyway?_ "It's down the hall to your left." Mac directed with a smirk.

The officers filed in for the meeting. She spotted Harm who flashed her quick smile. Harriet had saved a seat for her and Angie sat down. The Admiral came in and all the officers stood to attention. "At ease!"

"In the past six months we have gotten a heavy load of cases. Reinforces have been brought in. This is Lieutenant Angela Thompson. She should help take off some of the load of cases." The admiral informed everyone. She certainly caught the male officers' attention.

"She will be receiving a partner before the end of the week. Please make her feel welcome. Now, let's get down to business. Colonel, you will be defending Lt. Freeman, Commander Rabb will be prosecuting. Commander Turner, you have two Article 32 hearings scheduled for tomorrow. Lt. Singer, you will be settling that string of disorderly conduct cases. Lt. Thompson, you will take on Lt. Green's Indecent Exposure case. Everyone else will be taking on a series of cases on Lt. Sims desk after I dismiss you. At this point we need to get everything wrapped up. Especially since the SecNav will be paying JAG a visit tomorrow. Understood?" said the Admiral.

"Aye Aye, sir!" replied everyone

"Dismissed!" And with that the Admiral left but then poked his head back into the conference room. "Rabb, Mackenzie my office, NOW."

"What did you do this time, Commander?" asked Mac playfully with an elbow nudge

"He did call us both in, Ninja Girl." Replied Harm with a smile.

They walked in together. "Reporting as ordered, sir!"

"At Ease." He said still looking through the paper work on his desk, "Have a seat. We have a high profile case I want you two to handle. It needs to be kept as quiet as possible. Two commanding officers at the Naval Academy are accused of being corrupt and accused of sexual harassment. I have been contacted to conduct an undercover investigation. Because of your age, this would prevent you from going undercover as students. That's where Lt. Thompson comes in. She's young and will float under the radar. Commander, there is a teaching spot open that you will fill as a substitute. Colonel, you will be working in the office as a guidance counselor."

"Permission to speak freely sir?" asked Mac.

Harm sat and watched Mac's expression. He knew it was coming. _Come on Mac, don't push it._

"Permission granted." Said the Admiral while eyeing Mac from over his glasses.

"Sir with all due respect, Lt. Thompson has not even prosecuted a case here at JAG, I feel she could compromise the investigation with her lack of experience." Mac cautiously said.

"Colonel, I understand your concern, but unless you would rather work with Lt. Singer, I suggest you take the case file and go. You two are the senior officers here at JAG. Mentoring Lt. Thompson shouldn't be a problem. Understood?"

"Yes Sir." Replied a defeated Mac.

"Dismissed!" spat the Admiral.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Meeting with Lt. Green

JAG HQ

1130

Lt. Green nervously tapped his fingers on the desk waiting for his lawyer. Angie took a deep breath before opening the door and facing her first client. "I'm Lt. Thompson and I'll be handling your case."

Lt. Green offered his hand. "I'm Lt. Green, pleasure to meet you."

Angie motioned for them both to sit. She retrieved the file from her suitcase. I understand you've been charged for indecent exposure by ahhh…" she said reading the file, "Lieutenant Smith is it?"

"Yes Ma'am." Replied Green

"Here's what needs to happen. Since the prosecutor, Lt. Singer, has a little more experience, I need you to tell me anything that might be relevant to the case, especially your past. I hear her tactics often involve sandbagging the defense, so I need to be on my toes." Said Angie.

She pulled out a pen and started writing. "Lt., have you had any past misdemeanors?" asked Angie

"No." replied Green.

"Run ins with your CO, fights, disorderly conduct?"

"No, Ma'am." Said Green

"What is your relationship with this Lt. Smith?" asked Angie

"We don't exactly see eye to eye. We haven't really ever gotten along." Green confessed.

"Alright, well…." Started Angie but was interrupted by Colonel Mackenzie coming through the door. Lt. Green and Angie stood at attention.

"The Commander and I have be assigned a case that needs your attention. Meet the Commander and I in my office ASAP, Lieutenant." Said Mac and vanished as quickly as she came in.

"Here's my card Lieutenant, we will meet as soon as possible and I'll contact you with the hearing date." Said Angie while handing Green the card.

Angie gathered her belongings and made her way to the Colonel's office. She was lost in thought. _An assignment? I haven't even completed my first case. At least, Harm will help me out, especially when it comes to the Colonel, so far I think she's a complete hard ass._

She finally reached the Colonel's office.

"Lieutenant Thompson, come in and shut the door."

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Alrighty action timeeeeeee! Hope you liked this chapter. Next few chapters will be the assignment. Then Angie gets her partner! Review if you have any ideas for her partner. Attributes you'd like to see? Future cases? Like I said before this is probably the last chapter until I come home from Lacrosse camp late next week. xoxoxo victoria


	5. Authors Note Part II

Sorry for the long hiatus.

I'm back! School is about to start soon. So I think I'll crank out a few more chapters before then. Thank you to those who have given me encouragement to continue writing. Plus, my mind has been scrambled thanks to my friend making me watch Psycho with Vince Vaughn and The Shining. I am officially scared of showers thank you very much.

Victoria


	6. Spaghetti and Ghosts of the Past

Heyyyy sorry for the long hiatus! My dad has been down the past month with a very bad jaw infection. Right now, I'm home from school. I'm sick with a cold….which sucks because I leave for the Bahamas friday.

Thanks to all my friends who keep coming back and checking on the story.

Okayyyy, this chapter has LOTS of HarmMac fluff. Hope you like it.

JAG HQ

Mac's Office

"Have a seat Lieutenant." Said Mac while she sat down behind her desk. Harm was sitting in the chair next to Angie.

"The Admiral just handed us a high profile case that needs to be kept quiet while we investigate. You will be going undercover as a student at the Naval Academy. The Commander will be a substitute. You will have him for one class. I will be filling in as a guidance counselor. There are allegations against two professors for sexual harassment and taking money from the academy. You must capture their attention and see what you can find. Stay after class for help and gain their trust. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." Angie replied.

"Any questions before we get started on our covers?" asked Mac

"Why do I have to be the Squid?" Angie asked with a smirk.

Harm let out a chuckle, and Mac even had to crack a smile. _Maybe she isn't that bad. I know Harm enjoys her company a little too much though. _She let out a small snort. Mac mentally kicked herself, for doing that aloud.

Angie didn't hear it, she was too engulfed by the files she needed to have memorized. Harm shot Mac a questioning look. Mac ignored it.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

**800**

"Having problems there, Flyboy?" asked a giggling Mac as she watching a very frustrated Harm trying to open a jar of tomato sauce. _I know a way he could relieve that frustration._ Mac quickly pushed away those thoughts. _Harm's my best friend, nothing else._

"Earth to Mac!" said Harm, he was now standing in front of her with the jar of unopened sauce still in his hand. "Do you think you could open this?" he said sheepishly.

Mac took the jar and on the first try the lid popped off.

"Hey…Howw..?" stuttered Harm.

"Leave it to the Marines to have to clean up after the squids." Teased Mac.

"Well, I got it started for you." Retorted Harm.

The beeping of the stove interrupted their banter. They set up the table and Harm handed Mac a plate full of spaghetti.

"Harm, mmmm, this is delicious!" said Mac between bites.

"I try." Harm said and flashed that thousand-watt smile of his.

They continued to keep the conversation light, until work came up. Angie's name was brought up.

"What do you think of the new lieutenant?" asked Mac, knowing very well what he'd say.

"So far, I think she will fit in great with the rest of the staff. Of course we won't know until we see her in court." Said Harm. _Gee, Mac, why do you wanna know so bad? Come on you know she is way too young for me._

Mac then dropped the bomb. "Do you find her attractive? Harm didn't anticipate that question and almost choked on a piece of garlic bread.

"I..uhh…I mean she is very attractive, but she's young." Said Harm while trying to catch his breath.

"Why do you ask Mac?" Harm said.

"Just wondering…" said Mac.

Harm got up from the table first and cleared the dishes. "We got all our case files done, why don't we watch a movie?" suggested Harm.

"Okay. But NO horror flicks." Said Mac

"Is the big bad Marine scared?" teased Harm.

"Oh for that you are going to pay!" said Mac. She came after him with a pillow from the couch. She caught her in mid swing and tickled her.

"Haaarrmmm….ahh…STOP!.." Mac choked out between her fits of laughter.

As Harm went to pick her up to put her on the couch, he tripped over the other pillow and landed on the couch with Mac on top of him. Chocolate brown eyes met with ocean blue ones and sparks flew. Harm had brought his lips up to hers. He went to deepen the kiss. But Mac, broke the kiss and climbed off of him.

"Uhh…I'm sorry I have to go.." said Mac while grabbing her purse and heading for door. Harm was too stunned to move. By the time he got to the door she had already gone.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**ANGIE'S APARTMENT**

**800**

Angie found her keys and let herself into her apartment. "What a day." She said out loud to no one in particular.

She fixed herself a bowl of Reeses Puffs. Anyone that knew Angie, understood that she loved junk food. She was always eating yet she had a slim athletic body. It was one of her quirks.

She flipped around on the TV and found that her favorite show was on, Law & Order SVU. Mariska Hargitay was on of her favorite actresses.

The phone rang. Angie picked it up.

"Thompson." She said.

"Hello Angie." Said a male voice on the other end of the phone.

Angie felt like she wanted to throw up. "I told you to leave me alone. How did you GET this number!"

TO BE CONTINUED. …

**AUTHORS NOTE**. Congrats to Mariska on the Emmy! REVIEWS please. It will make my sore throat go away.


	7. Gravity Wants to Bring Me Down

Hey everyone thanks for being so patient! I know it took me forever to write this upcoming chapter, sorry about that.

Beta reading?

This is all Greek to me. I'm fairly new at this so if anyone would care to show me the ropes that would be great.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

ANGIE'S APARTMENT 

**800**

Angie found her keys and let herself into her apartment. "What a day." She said out loud to no one in particular.

She fixed herself a bowl of Reeses Puffs. Anyone that knew Angie, understood that she loved junk food. She was always eating yet she had a slim athletic body. It was one of her quirks.

She flipped around on the TV and found that her favorite show was on, Law & Order SVU. Mariska Hargitay was on of her favorite actresses.

The phone rang. Angie picked it up.

"Thompson." She said.

"Hello Angie." Said a male voice on the other end of the phone.

Angie felt like she wanted to throw up. "I told you to leave me alone. How did you GET this number!"

She stood rooted in her living room in sheer horror. To honestly think this chapter of her life was going to just go away was clearly a mistake.

"I have my connections. I saw Jackson the other day, Angie, he said you still looked good enough for the job. I mean since you still owe me all the money and all." Said the eerie voice on the other line.

"Y-y-you were in jail…how are you out? Sputtered Angie.

"Shouldn't you know that? Now that you are a _lawyer_ in the military…" he said mockingly.

"Don't **EVER** call me again or I'll have you locked up for good." She hissed into the phone.

"Now, now…that wouldn't be the best idea now would it. We wouldn't want the press to get a hold of a certain Marine's past now would we?" he countered, "I'll be in touch."

And with that the taunting buzz of the dead phone line filled her apartment.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

MAC'S APARTMENT 

She felt her lips, and they were still tingling from her steamy kiss with Harm. _Her best friend? I don't know anymore._

Their dance has been going on for years. When one of the two seems to let go and wants to start the relationship, the other's past and apprehension prevents them from facing what they have wanted for so long.

She quickly got into the shower and scolded herself for thinking if Harm's hands would feel as good as the steaming hot water felt all over her body.

Getting out of the shower, she started to pack for the assignment.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGAGJAGJAG

**HARMS APARTMENT**

_I need a cold shower. _Harm got into the shower and let the cold water cool him down.

_What have I done? I shouldn't have done that._

Harm tries to call her apartment for the millionth time that night. No answer.

He wishes that he could forget about the assignment he put in jeopardy and focus on their relationship. Work always poses a problem.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**UNION STATION**

0530

Still sleepy from waking up at 4, Angie rummaged through her duffel for her ticket and ID. Dressed in her uniform, she made her way to the platform.

A voice over the loudspeaker announced the boarding for the 5:45 train for Annapolis.

She put her duffel bag away and turned on her iPod. She was in for a rude awaken when ACDC was blaring full blast from her speakers, she jumped and let out a loud groan and rubbed her ears.

She got quite a few stares directed her way, and she smiled to the annoyed people around her.

Deciding that her _Chill _playlist that contained John Mayer, Death Cab and Straylight Run would be much more suitable for this early in the morning.

She was just getting into _Gravity_ when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"This seat taken?" asked a woman dressed in her uniform as well.

Angie pulled out her earphones and stopped her iPod, replying, "No, have a seat. I'm Angie." She put out her hand for the woman to shake.

"Thanks. I'm Brooke. Nice to meet you." She replied and returned the handshake.

"Likewise. A bit early isn't it?" added Angie with a smile.

"Especially since I'm not a morning person. I need lots of caffeine just to function."

Said Brooke.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**NAVAL ACADEMY**

**Annapolis**

Harm flashed his paperwork and parked his Lexus in a shady parking spot.

Walking into his alma mater brought back many memories, good and bad. He had no trouble finding the office after all these years, even though the buildings seemed a lot bigger.

He entered the quiet office and looked at the plaques and pictured lining the walls. He smiled and ran his hand over the picture of him, Sturgis, Bax, and Keeter.

"Ah, Commander Rabb, so nice to see you!" said a familiar voice.

Harm turned to see Vice Admiral Rempt.

He saluted and greeted his past CO. "Pleasure to see you again sir."

"Come to my office so we can discuss the reports faxed over from your CO."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Definitely had to slide the John Mayer reference in. _Continuum_ has been playing non-stop for the past two weeks in my stereo. Sorry for the wait. I have L&O: CI and SVU stuff in the works right now. Next chappie will be up soon filled with HM interaction and Angie's new life in the academy. I know I'm excited.


	8. Is Anybody out there

That's kinda disappointing. Okay its REALLY disappointing.

No reviews on the latest chapter I posted yesterday?

No new chapter til I see some reviews.


	9. Authors NoteApology

**AUTHORS NOTE**:

Thank you so much Cassie for bringing this to my attention. To all the readers of Angie files I wanted to apologize for not keeping you 'in the know' I have not giving up on this story and there will be more….especially since I got the first three seasons of JAG for Christmas :P I've just experienced a bit of writers block and the college soccer recruiting process is murder.

I promise a new chapter on Sunday. I have all day to relax and write.


	10. Winner Takes All

AUTHORS NOTE: Ask and you shall receive…here's chapter eight. Hope you enjoy it. :P 

Mac looked around her new office. It reminded her of her high school guidance counselor. Very muted with cheesy inspirational sayings hung on the wall. The routine visit was anything but pleasant. 

'I'll just take a look around campus.' Sighed Mac.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

NAVAL ACADEMY 

Taking a deep breath she stepped out of the bus and took a look around. It had certainly been awhile. At least her new friend Brooke, was also her roommate.

Angie was jolted out of her reverie by a booming voice.

'Midshipman, I suggest you grab your bags so we can get a move on, this isn't a free for all!" barked the Commander.

'AYE AYE SIR!' said Angie. '_This is going to be harder than I thought.'_

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

WAREHOUSE OUTSIDE RICHMOND, VA 

'Jackson, my friend come in,' said a rather large greasy man behind a desk. "Drink?"

'Yes, thank you. Miguel, I think you'll be rather pleased with what I brought." Replied Jackson as he produced a silver briefcase and tossed it on the desk in front of him.

Miguel inspected the case thoroughly. 'You do good work. Did you get in touch with Ramirez?'

'Of course, the shipment should be in by midnight tonight." Said Jackson.

"Alright, I need your word that the project will remain underwraps, yes?" questioned Miguel with a slight hint of his Colombian accent.

Jackson nodded, "Yes sir, what do you want me to do about Jones and his boys?"

"They are no longer useful. You know what to do." Miguel smiled evilly.

"…and Angie?" questioned Jackson.

"Have her followed and watch her closely. I'll deal with her later. Right now, we need to close this deal." said Miguel while taking a puff of his cigar.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

FIRST YEAR DORMS 

Brooke and Angie had the rest of the day to settle in before classes started the next day.

Angie glanced at Brooke and saw that she was unpacking. "If you don't mind I think I'm going to work of some nervous energy. I'll be in the fitness center if you want to join me."

"No problem, I have some phone calls to make so you go ahead." Offered Brooke.

When Angie reached the gym there were only about fifteen people there. She got her gloves on and started out slow on the punching bag. By the first few minutes she was hitting it pretty good. She was interrupted by a male voice behind her.

"Someone's angry." Angie turned around. He was tall with light brown hair and brown eyes. Pretty easy on the eyes too.

Angie smirked. "No, not angry, just try to get sailors like you to think twice."

The man laughed and extended his hand. "I'm Rick, nice to meet you. You must be new here, I haven't seen you around."

Angie shook his hand and gave him her signature smile, "Nice to meet you too. I'm Angela, but you can call me Angie. And to answer your question, yes, this is my first year. You up for a match?"

"You sure you want to do that? Asked Rick.

"Oh, well aren't you humble," challenged Angie "Yeah, let's go. You afraid to lose to a woman?"

"A very hot woman? No." Angie refused to let Rick see her blush. "Loser buys winner a meal." Stated Rick.

"You're on." Said Angie and bent low to get under the ropes of the ring. Rick followed. By this time more people had taken to the gym for an evening workout and began to crowd around the ring.

"Andy get over here and referee." Shouted Rick. "Bro, just because you lost to me doesn't mean you have to fight women now." Joked Andy, who pushed Rick next to Angie.

"Don't worry honey, I'll go easy on you." Said Rick with a laugh. But before he knew what had happened, his legs were taken out from under him, and was lying flat on his back on the mat, with Angie standing over him.

"That's for calling me honey." Said Angie with a grin like a Cheshire cat. The rooms erupted with laughter, hoots, and cat calls. With that Angie dropped her gloves next to Rick and with a wave went off with a group from her dorm.

"Don't worry Rick, You'll still be able to buy me dinner." Threw Angie over her shoulder with a smile, leaving Rick behind shaking his head. His buddies continued to rag him and help him up.


	11. hello

Hello.

Yes I am still alive.

I have the WORST writer's block on Angie Files….I am far from done on this story, In fact I already wrote four more chapters. I need to fix the timeline though.

I will pick up this story again in spring break/summer.

Plus I'm working on this story called All that Glitters for L&O CI


End file.
